Namshiel
Namshiel, Thorned Namshiel, or Spinyboy, is a Fallen Angel, member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius.He first appears in Small Favor Description Harry Dresden describes him as basically humanoid, gaunt, skeletal, and grey-skinned. He has curved, very pointy spurs of bone jutting out from every joint. His hair was greasy and lanky hanging from his knobby skull. He has two pairs of eyes: the human pair were brown, the demon pair were glowing green. He wore a heavy canvas messenger bag across his shoulder.Small Favor, ch. 46 At the end of Small Favor, Sanya says that the coin was not with Michael when he came off the Helicopter. Dresden goes to talk to Marcone about it. Marcone knows nothing of the coin, but says he will make inquiries. Dresden wonders if Gard has the coin. Thorned Namshiel is a powerful and skilled wizard. Among the spells he's shown are: shooting sickly green lightning, generating gusts of wind, and summoning black, magic-disrupting threads.Small Favor, ch. 43 He also demonstrated the ability to manifest sickly green threads that he can manipulate. He was able to alter the magical wavelengths of these threads so that Dresden's shield couldn't stretch its magical wavelength to stop them all. Thorned Namshiel also has the ability to shoot spines from his body. His skills are a century or two ahead of that of Harry Dresden as evidenced by his design of a flawless Empowered Circle that could tap into a dark ley line to contain the Archive. His raw power allows him to call up Hellfire enough to burn through the defenders of Arctis Tor, calling forth massive amounts of heat in the heart of Winter.Small Favor, ch. 30 In the series ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, as Harry Dresden rushes into the Shedd Aquarium to try and save Ivy from the Denarians, he nearly bumps into Thorned crouched on the floor under a veil working a spell. Dresden disrupts his circle and flings the skull cup into a huge tank. The Denarian ate the force spell Dresden threw at him. Then Thorned conjured a smoky prison from black threads he spewed from his mouth landing all around Dresden. The prison-spell shatters Dresden's shield and blocks all of his magic. — Some unknown power creates a silver hand construct for Dresden, floating away from him and reflecting his movements. It breaks the prison and thrashes Thorny through several walls and glass ripping him to shreads, but not killing him. Later, he is waiting with the other Denarians at the top of the island (later to be named Demonreach). His maimed body stretched on the ground.Small Favor, ch. 42 Fighting breaks out, the Denarians scatter, he's stuck on the ground, begging his pals Tessa and Rosanna to come back. He throws green threads of light at Dresden, one wraps around Dresden's neck, choking him. Michael lops off his head, then cuts off his hand with the Denarian Coin in it. When Dresden encounters Nicodemus at the boat, he demads the coins, which Dresden has not with him. Nicodemus deduces that it was Namshiel that took the coins while he was strangling Dresden by the marks on Dresden's neck. Namshiel had done that to some saint in the thirteenth century Glasgow.Small Favor, ch. 45 Near the end of Small Favor, Mab says that she and the Archangel Uriel had a common enemy that day, that there was one among the Fallen who had to answer for the Hellfire attack on Arctis Tor. Dresden remembers the silvery hand and infers that Mab means Black Council and Thorned Namshiel. References Category:Small Favor